Delusional Possibilities
by Frigid Waters
Summary: I can't really summarize pointlessness.


I took great liberties with the show again. This is absolutely the most pointless blah blah blah I have yet to write, furthermore the idea came to me as I was filing taxes... Go me. LOL I wasn't even going to post this but... a promise is a promise no matter how small... FYI, next week is Dr. Seuss week at my son's school, I can only imagine what I'll come up with then.

I don't own anything, ask the IRS... I dare you.

Delusional Possibilities a.k.a. The 80's Kicked Butt Movie Wise

The sea blown air was calming in it's constancy to the two women lounging on the pebbly shore line. Both sets of eyes watching their son frolicking in the water, trying to out swim the waves. The serenity of the warm sunny day allowing the normally active women a moment of peace within the others nearness.

Emma found herself laying across the blanket, it's softness paling in comfort to the feel of Regina's fingers flowing mindlessly through her long blonde hair as she rested her head upon the warm toned thigh of her wife. "So...Whale was Frankenstein...?" She uttered, still trying to process all the information she had been fed over the last two days since her return from Fairytale Land.

"Yes Dear and you climbed a beanstalk." Regina's tone was soft and accommodating as her heart still reeled from the joy and relief of finally having her wife back in her arms.

"Like THE FRANKENSTEIN?" Emma asked again as she trailed her finger tips along the exposed flesh of Regina's lower leg, happy to finally be able to see and touch the woman who held her heart. Her time away from both of them had taught her dearly the importance of her family.

"Yes Dear." The brunette answered, the same question, for what seemed like the millionth time.

"But he wasn't in Henry's book." The perplexed blonde's brow furrowing further, still trying to grasp the reality of the situation.

"No, he wasn't." The matter of fact answer flowing freely as her eyes tracked the movements of their child. His joyous laughter reaching their ears and coaxing a smile across her lips. Gone was the pain and constant worry from his eyes. Distant was the misery and loneliness from her own.

"So who else was brought over?" Emma asked softly.

"I haven't a clue," Regina offered honestly as she called out to Henry in her next breath. "Not much longer Henry Mills, you're already pruning!"

"Were there any rules that came along with this curse? Like an instruction manual or something?" Emma asked truly clueless in how curses were enacted.

"No Darling. It was only a few lines on a tiny piece of parchment." The ease of both her answer and Emma's question stating the lengths that they had grown and traveled together, the trust they had amassed and tended.

"But then how did Whale..." Emma began to ask again. Simply drowning in the theory and possibility of the curse's extent and limitations.

"I haven't even the faintest idea." Regina cut her off this time, slowly approaching the verge of annoyance.

"But that was a completely made up story. Hell, it was written in the 1800's." The Sheriff countered.

"I am well aware of that fact now Darling. The simple truth is that no matter which way you decide to pose the question, I still do not have an answer."

"So any character created could very well have been turned real and then transported here..."

The new tangent of her lover offering her nerves a slight reprieve. "I guess," Regina hesitated, attempting to see the path Emma thoughts were leading her down.

Standing suddenly from her place in Regina's lap. Emma runs to the shore line yelling, "Henry, get out of the water now!"

"But I.." He yelled back from the water.

"Kid I said now, so make it now!" Emma countered sternly. Her body in a panic.

"Emma," Regina called perplexed by the sudden actions of her wife, standing from her prone position to follow her troubled wife. "What do you think your doing?"

Ignoring the brunette beside her completely, Emma continues. "Henry get your little behind on dry land now!" Emma kept walking, fully clothed into the deepening water, intent on getting her son.

"Honestly Emma what's wrong?" Regina asked standing just beyond the cool waters reach.

"What is it?" The now breathless child stood before her, with his waist still within the water. "I wasn't going too far out, I promise. I wasn't even at the buoy yet." He defended.

"What is going on in that blonde head of yours? You could have scared him half to death." Regina argued.

"You said any story could be true.. right?" Her eyes had darkened with fear and panic, their normally crystal green depths had clouded.

"It's possible, though unlikely." Regina hesitated. As she held a towel for their shivering son as Emma walked quickly from the depths.

"But possible. As in it may have been transported here..." Emma continued well past the breaking waves. Holding their ten year old son firmly in her arms.

"I guess...where are you going with this?"

"Either of you see Jaws?" Emma paused then, unwilling to put Henry down till they were well clear of the perceived danger zone. "'Cause if not we're watching it tonight. And then I'm posting beaches closed signs!"

"What does a cheesy old movie have to do with.." Henry begins to ask.

"Oh and we're getting a pool, no more open water for anybody anymore." Emma continues on her rant with no view of rationality in sight. "No boats, no aquariums and sure as heck no planes. In fact we aren't even going to visit the duck pond anymore."

"Mom..." Henry's prepubescent voice began.

The pale hue to Regina's skin told Emma with a single glance that she had in fact seen the movie. "Emma's right we're getting a pool."

Turning. both sets of adult eyes scouring the muddy water for the famed behemoth.

A minute or two passing before an embarrassed Emma folds. "Lets go home Kid, you have a classic movie to watch and I have a bag of popcorn calling my name." Emma uttered, still clutching Henry awkwardly in her arms.

Regina following quietly, beach blanket in hand as she held the lower back of her wife. Silently communicating that her unfounded fear was understandable given what she'd just been through and that at least for the moment, she'd be supportive and indulgent.

As their feet neared the parking lot Henry's voice cut the silence. "Emma, are there dolphins in Maine?"

Swallowing loudly Emma asked."Why do you ask Kid?" Stopped her movements, as did Regina, all three of them turning back to the shore line in time to see a dorsal fin slowly but clearly edging its way beneath the waters surface, not ten feet from the marker buoy.

"Was that..." Emma mumbled in disbelief.

"Did you..." Regina gasped.

"Holy crap." Henry uttered. Earning the ire from both his mothers.

"I- Uh better get Ruby and James to post the beach tonight." Emma said, still held motionless in disbelief.

"Hey Mom, does that mean The Terminator is real too?" Henry asked enthusiastically completely bypassing the possible water giant.

Groaning loudly Emma prays,"God, I hope not."

"Oh how about ..."

"I think my brain is about to explode Kid, can't you hope for Mickey Mouse?"

##

And...Done.

Thank you for taking this trip to Pointless Land with me.

Oh and a new chapter for Rescue Me should be up around the weekend.

Lots of Love,

Frigid


End file.
